Tsukune is Gyokuro's Son
by Frostflame22
Summary: What if the Crusade didn't kill Gyokuro? What if Tsukune was Gyokuro's son not noing? What if Tsukune trained Moka and the others even Kokoa to fight the Yokai Academy Public Safety Commette?
1. Chapter 1

-  
It had been a week, a full week since Alucard was defeated and Fairy Tale was disbanded. Tsukune Aono, a black and grey haired, with one purple eye and one blue eye boy wearing the boy's school uniform was out walking in the moon light, on the grounds of Yokai Academy. It was hard to believe that he a human ended up in a monster school. He stopped and took a seat on a stump thinking about everything. However, his little thought was ended by someone familiar.

"A little way away from your friends are we? Well this was just what I was hoping for." Tsukune turned his head. It was Kalhua and Kokoa's mother."Gyokuro!" Tsukune said as he saw the Platinum Blond lady with red eyes, tan skin and, crescent shaped slit pupils wearing her cross in her hair and on her neck is an array of other cross like pendants, a short black with an empire style halter. She was wearing her gladiator-like sandals.

Gyokuro was standing a ways away, looking sad. "Hello, Tsukune." she said "I was looking for you."

Tsukune got a tight feeling in his stomach. Gyokuro was second in command of the multinational conglomerate Fairy Tale, and it was her dreams he pryed when he and his friends kill Alucard.  
Her being here could mean only on thing. Gyokuro didn't waste time with threats or taunts. Pulling a dao, short sword, from a sheath on her back, she went for Tsukune's throat.

Tsukune kicked off the stump he was sitting on, landing on all fours behind it. The dao split the tree's remains in two. Gyokuro wasn't the fastest vampire, nor the strongest, but she was still several tiers above Tsukune. At least to Tsukune's knowledge.

Screaming obscenities, she tried to slash Tsukune's stomach, his arms, cut his tendons. Desperately, Tsukune dodged everything. He considered calling for help, but that would only invite troble on his friends.

A link in the holy lock broke, as the Yokai in his body from the vampire blood in his veins flared up. If he was going to live he had to throw caution to the wind. Tsukune knocked the sword out of her hand with a move he learned in the month he trained to save Moka. Tsukune landed a punch to her stomach sending her blocks away. The Vampire looked at the person who was mostly reasonable for her plans failure. Gyokuro then said taking a fighting stance, "You may think unarming me may save you but your wrong!" the vampiress lunged and landed a punch on him. Tsukune then realize the Vampiress was stronger then he thought. He took another look, she removed her limiters.

The limiter, the cross in her hair and cross pendants, landed in the bushes elsewhere. Tsukune mistakely assumed that it held her strength in check like Moka's, but that wasn't the twice the size of Kalhua's burst from her shoulder blades, eight of them, with edges as sharp as razor blades. Grinning evilly, Gyokuro spun in a circle and extended her yokai,  
allowing the wings to reach acorss the distance between them.

Tsukune's shirt fell apart in ragged shreds and his chest burst with blood. Gyokuro's eyes darkened with bloodlust, and she viciously kicked Tsukune in the jaw pushing him back into a tree. Her next twirl fell the tree with three wingtips, but Tsukune anticipated it and lined up a shot to her kidney. Gyokuro doubled over, allowing Tsukune another cheap shot, this time to bladder. He wasn't proud of it, but he didn't much savor dying. Gyokuro sank her knees, before recovering and slicing a massive gash in Tsukune's left arm. He was loosing blood fast.

Tsukune knew that if he didn't do something drastic he'll end up dead. He threw everything he had at this. Seven links of his holy lock broke. With it the Shinso power in the vampire Blood was unleashed. Gyokuro raised a eyebrow to this. "So your taking this seriously." Gyokuro said.

"Yeah." Tsukune said. They continued their fight, the Shinso power was really the decider if they were on the same managed to dodge her attacks and landed a kick to her back. Gyokuro almost fell over by this time but she retaliated by back knocked Tsukune in the jaw. Tsukune landed on the ground.

However as he got up, he was meet with kick to the stomach, and crashed into a Tree. Tsukune got up before he was killed by being chopped in two, but Gyokuro hit him again. Bleeding profusely, Tsukune felt his senses start to dull. He was losing the fight, but only just. If he could hold out for another few seconds, help would come.

His pain-distorted mind was irrationally sure of it. Grunting, he pulled himself to his feet and took a shaky fighting stance. Gyokuro pirouetted past him and lashed out with all her wings.  
Tsukune wasn't hit, but he was off balance. Gyokuro lunged forward and slammed her palm into his chin, sending shockwaves through the air. The hit rattled Tsukune's brain in his skull,  
and he landed painfully on his back. The chain on his arm snagged in a root and broke.

A way of yokai overtook the place. Tsukune's hair bleached into the platinum blonde, his eyes if they even open were purple-red with slit pupils. And his skin paled and somehow it changed for somethings that wouldn't there was their even though it was a birth mark. Gyokuro was somewhat confused but was ready to end it, but something caught her eyes.

It was a birth mark on his lower back. She would have ignored it, but it was familiar. She took a look at was shaped like a bat. "Wait bat?" Gyokuro said. The only one she knew with that birth mark...  
Gyokuro look closely at Tsukune and saw the blond hair, and a flash of a image of a new born vampire baby entered her mind. Gyokuro looked wide eyed.

Gyokuro was confused. She'd had a son before, but he was dead. The crusade had killed him, that was for certain. With her blood in him, he was simply too dangerous to let live, at least in their eyes. The unconscious man in front of her was a dead ring for her child. Gyokuro was sure it was him. It was a plausible explanation, and sone of the facts fit.

The lock was obviously to hide his true nature, meaning his secret was of epic proportions, and several politically powerful people, Mikogami, Tenmei, Issa Shuzen, The Crusade of Man Japan division leader and among them. Gyokuro hesitated, then bent over and picked up the unconscious vampire she nearly killed.

Gyokuro wondered how to find out if it was real or not? The Causade of Man a order that tried and destroy all monsters, were the only one that could tell. She got into her limo.  
Though Tsukune had healed she wondered if he needed Blood when she put a Blood pack near his fangs he drank it instantly but still looked week.

A few moments later and 20 blood packs latter Gyokuro started to believe that the Crusade didn't kill him if he was her son, but way? Her eyes widen, as some Blood came out his fangs,  
it smelled like human blood but something was wrong, it was altered.

They got back to the castle, Gyokuro asks the maids to clean his wounds and get him a change of cloth and goes to look at Fairy Tale's captured Crusade files.

Gyokuro looked though every file but found nothing, untill she smashed a vase, from the crusade. However it had a note in it. Gyokuro looked at it. It looked like a memo. It read:

To all members of the crusade, Gyokuro's son was took from us before we could kill him, Kasumi, and her boyfriend Knight Aono have betrayed us, and took the child, which one caught them calling Tsukune. They also took the magic human Blood that in rare causes seal vampire babies and deleted the files of it. If any of you read this find Tsukune and destroy him. 


	2. The awakening

Gyokuro's eyes widen in happiness that Tsukune is her son. So she went and checked on him with some cloths and put it next to him on a shelf and saw his wounds healing that made her happy. Gyokuro knew she would have to show him his locked away memories so he no she was his mom. But she knew it would hurt a little bit and it would be worth it she want her son back so left him in his room to rest.

Tsukune woke up, two hours later and saw he was in a castle. Tsukune walked around the room wondering what happened then a maid came.  
And she said "Your awake here are some cloths to wear when you put them on I'll come back in alright" she said in a nice voice and he nodded.  
After Tsukune put the cloths on the maid came back and took him to Gyokuro's room where she waited for them. Once Tsukune looked at the halls he knew he was at Fairy Tale HQ he felt his a cold shiver down his spine.

When he got to Gyokuro's room door they opened. And he walked in the room and saw Gyokuro on the edge of the bed and said "Why am I here Gyokuro"  
he said gettig angry. Until she walk to him and hugged him making him confused then she said "You think I'm your enemy but I'm not I'm your mother."  
she said. Tsukune froze as he felt her toung on his neck and said "How are you my mother I don't have any memories of you" he said looking shocked.  
"My son, Tsukune you are a vampire not human and the reason you don't have any memories of me is because your memories were locked away when you was a baby. But when I unlock your memories you'll feel a little pain and I'll give you a limiter earring okay" she said softly "Listen when I sleep its like there is a safe in front of me saying locked away memories are those the memories your talking about." she nodded her head

She asked him do he want her to unlock is memories and he said "yes after my memories are unlocked can I have a limiter earring" she said "yes you can after that you have to go back to Yokai Academy I told Kokoa your her brother she didn't believe me so I told Akua she didn't believe me either so I told Kalhua and she's so happy she has a little brother now lets unlock your memories." she said as she bit into his neck and took out all the magic human blood making it her blood and injected into him. Then there was a little bit of pain then it stopped after three mints.

After all that Gyokuro gave Tsukune a limiter for his right ear. He put it on then she took him back to Yokai in the limo when classes started.

"Nyaa were is Tsukune he's never missed school."

"Maybe he's in the hospatial" one student then another said.

"He's might to dead" one more student said.

"Aono's dead good ridanc-" he couldn't finish his comment because they all turned around and sawa pissed off Tsukune as he walked in class.

"So I be late for class and little kids think I'm dead now the three that though I was dead come here" he said angry.

"Were not scared of you Aono your just a human" the three students said as they transformed into there true forms

"Were S-class Monsters scared not Aono now stay away from Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari or DIE you chose" they said scaring the class and making Tsukune bored.

" I'll chose to stay around them" he said even more bored.

"Then DIE" they said and threw a punch at Tsukune making dust appear and when it cleared up they noticed they didn't even hit him.

"Done already my turn I always wanted to try this out."

"Try what out Tsukune" Moka asked as she noticed a earring on his right ear.

"What's that on your right ear desu" Yukari said

"What's going to happen when you take it off" Kurumu and Mizore said.

Tsukune was smiling and said "Just watch what happens" as he took the earring off and put it in his pocket and evil aura apperaed from Tsukune Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby felt once from Gyokuro and his is exactly like hers.

They all watch as Tsukune's hair go from brown to blond and it was longer, eyes from blue and purple to purple-red and they saw fangs in his mouth bats were around him and he watch the scared faces of everybody and he was amused then kicked the three students through the wall and said.

"I never was human asshole, I had some rare magic human blood that sealed my vampire powers" he said as he pulled his limiter out and showed everyone on his desk saying "Look this earring is not a ordinary earring I wear this to keep my strenght and speed in check. If you want to no wear I got it from forget it I'm not tell random students I'll tell Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari only them and Ruby I'm going to stay in this form..."

"What's that earring called I no we seen it before desu" Yukari said.

"Beats me Yukari but we did see one like that before I just can't remember."

"Neather can I and usually no even if Tsukune get kidnap I follow him and save him" Mizore said sadly

"No someone had the sameones like his but who's" Moka said wondering

"I no were Tsukune got it from" a voice that came from a girl older then Yukari.

They turned around and saw Kokoa "I no were he got it from" Kokoa repeated herself

"Were and from who Kokoa" they all screamed

"He got it fro-" Kokoa couldn't finish as Tsukune rush over to Kokoa clap a hand over her mouth.

"Tsukune why did you do that Kokoa said as she started crying

"Kokoa if you stop crying I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want" she asked.

"Yes whatever you want."

"I want you to tell my big sister, Mizore, Kurumu,and Yukari were you got it from." she said.

"I'll tell all yall grab my hand so I can teleport to the roof."

"Okay" they all said as they teleported to the roof

(At The Roof)

"You all remember Gyokuro Kokoa's mother" he asked.

"Yeah" they said.

"Um...well I had locked memories and she was the only one who could."

"Alright but what the hell does that have to do with this" Kurumu yelled at Tsukune.

"Yeah what does that have to do with were talking about" the other girls said.

"Fine the truth is that I'm Gyokuro's son and my she unlocked my lost memories and that's how I got the earring. Its like when I take off the earring I feel like doing something evil.

"Doing something evil" Moka and the others yelled.

I'm removing the rosario" with that Tsukune put his hand around the rosario and yanked it off and Inner Moka was out of the seal.

"I heard everything Tsukune and I'm not shocked Gyokuro said she had a baby vampire and the Crusade kill him but they didn't beacuse Kasumi and her boyfriend Knight Aono was raising you like a human my little brother and when the limiter witch is your earring don't make you want to do evil it makes your evil aura come out.

"Thanks for telling them that Moka now I'm about to keep it off now and go to the woods and start trainning if anyone need me or want to train you no were to find me hears your rosario back Moka and come on Kokoa I can't teach you electric, fire,healing or teleporting if you don't I'll make someone else stronger then you." Tsukune said

"Tsukune can you teach me magic desu." Yukari said smiling

"I don't care I no altypes of magic Yukari and Mizore, Kurumu, Moka you can come as well." Tsukune said smiling

"Were coming to train with you Tsukune and I want you to me magic and advance martal arts." Inner Moka said giving them evil looks.

"Moka I'll train you'll be able to go in water without herbs, Mizore I'll train you make you never melt to death by fire or anything else, Yukari and Ruby to be the greatest magic users ever but their magic will never be greater then mine in one day like me and Kurumu I'll train you to be faster at flying faster then a super sonic plane. Again come on Kokoa before I change my mine."

They all look and see Kokoa sleep on her big brother her fangs in his neck.

"Kokoa get off your big brother." Inner Moka yelled making sleep even more taking her fangs out his neck and started licking up and down.

"Its alright Moka she will have less time to train and the martal arts you're going to learn is forbidden for other monsters below A-class as there rank. The first thing your going to learn is magic you'll learn the bacis and if you do well I'll try and teach some advance magic okay

"Okay Tsukune"

"Then come to the woods after school you'll find me and Kokoa training and bring Ruby or she'll get punish."

"Okay desu" Yukari said as teleported him and Kokoa to the woods.

Please give me some reviews good or bad I'll contiune anyway. Next on Rosario Vampire Training Starts Now


End file.
